


A Gift For You

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Dimimari is my comfort ship, Dorte the Horse make a cameo, Established Relationship, F/M, Headcanon, No beta we died like a true knight, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Dimitri surprise Marianne a gift, and so does she.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Marianne von Edmund, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A Gift For You

Marianne has always enjoyed working at the stables. While some of her classmates are not too keen on working with large animals. Along with the heavy work that comes with it. She doesn’t mind at all since she enjoys taking care of horses like her friend, Dorte, and the rest of his fellow companions. 

It’s one of the few places where she feels useful. She can be clumsy, and always make a mess of things. Unable to organize like Hilda, nor cook like Claude. However, working with animals is what she does best.

“And there,” She said after finishing brushing Dorte’s grayish-brown coat.“Don’t you look handsome?” 

The friendly horse let out a neigh like he was agreeing with her. She couldn’t help but giggle at his response. Also feels a bit proud of herself that she did a good job.

“He certainly is.” A voice spoke up.

Marianne’s heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Until she saw a pair of winter blue eyes that made her calm.

“Oh, Dimitri! You’re back!” Marianne was happily surprised. “I didn't expect you to come back so soon from your mission.”

“Neither did I.,” He said, “Thankfully the mission went better than we expected.”

“That’s good,” Again, Marianne was glad that he made it back safe. But then, she soon notices Dimitri’s right arm is hiding behind his back. “Um, is there something wrong with your arm?” She asked just to make sure.

From her experiences with him, Dimitri tends to hide away his injuries even from her. 

“Mhmm...Oh! Forgive me, I didn’t mean to cause any worry. I wanted to surprise you.” Dimitri admitted to her.

“A surprise?For me?” She didn’t know what to expect.

“Yes, my beloved. It’s something I made when traveling back here.” Dimitri’s cheeks begin to brighten red as a rose.“Would it be alright to close your eyes just for a moment?” 

“Okay,” she answered and closed her eyes for him.

Despite not able to see. She feels something placed on her head. It was light and soft. With a faint, sweet smell of sort. 

“You may open your eyes now.” Dimitri’s voice reaches through the darkness.

When she opened up her eyes again, she first saw the young prince looking all flustered up for some reason. Then she glanced up to see she was now wearing a garland crown made from clovers, leaves, and flowers.

“I-I kinda made it, but I needed Mercedes's help.” He admitted to her shyly. “They remind me of you since...you're my lucky charm.” 

“Dimitri,” Marianne stared at him, as she smiled. Full with love and warmth for his sweet gift. “This is the loveliest gift you have ever given to me. I think you deserve something too.”

“Your smile is the greatest gift I could ever ask for,” Dimitri said, truly. 

A part of her feels like she can do better than that. Without thinking twice, Marianne walked up to him. Close enough that they’re only a few inches apart. Her heart was racing, as blood rushed to her face. Her mind was yelling at her but ignored them for once to push herself forward. She stood on her toes until her lips reached up to his cheek. Then she planted a kiss just for him. 

Never in her life, she thought she could be so bold. She wasn’t sure if what she did was alright, but once he saw his awestruck face. Along with his wonderful smile. It made her feel happy to see his expression.

“Hehe. I hope you like my surprise gift.” She giggles, joyfully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile in the background
> 
> Sylvain: Just do it-
> 
> Mercedes: Hush now, Sylvain. Let them have their moment.


End file.
